charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Guardsmen Event
|-|Tips= *You will want to buy many statues, but you can only have 4 on your land at once, so you will Purchase > Upgrade > Sell for patrol badges *Each level of the Forest Guardsman will give a different payout so pay attention to the production windows for items you might want to grind out a while *Forest Guardsman can be enchanted! *You may sell the “Forest Guardsman” that are level 2 and above. The amount of “Patrol Badges” you receive will depend on the level: ::Level 2 = 1 ::Level 3 = 5 ::Level 4 = 11 ::Level 5 = 19 ::Level 6 = 34 ::Level 7 = 59 *Depending on your playstyle you can sell a BUNCH of L2 Forest Guardsman to gather small amounts of Patrol Badges with each one, or you can upgrade your Forest Guardsman to higher levels for larger amounts of Patrol Badges at once *USE the CLICK TRICK™ for Mana Sources, to get more Potions! #Click a Mana Source: If no Attentiveness Potion drops, wait before you click the next. #Do this repeatedly until a potion drops then click the rest of the Mana Sources as quickly as you can so potions will drop from the ones that follow. *Keep a Level 6 Guard on your farm if you want to craft the equipment in bulk from the Wonder Workshop, he pays out potions and keeps the timed quest recipes in the Wonder Workshop unlocked. CForestPatrolG1.png LastReward1.jpg |-|Forest Patrol= Forest patrol 1 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 2 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 3 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 4 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 5 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 6 of 7.PNG Forest patrol 7 of 7.PNG Forest Patrol 1/7 *Dig up (6) Mushrooms *Harvest (6) Crops *Place a Forest Guardsman on your Farm Forest Patrol 2/7 *Have a Laboratory *Find (1) Bones in your Ruins (finding them in packages works too) *Craft (2) Strange Compounds Forest Patrol 3/7 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Find (3) Attentiveness Potions when collecting from Mana Sources (random drop) *Craft (1) pair of Guardsmen Sneakers Forest Patrol 4/7 *Upgrade a Guardsman to Level 2 *Sell (1) Guardsman for Patrol Badges to give to Kaya *Place (2) more Guardsman (game will auto complete this task if you have 4 already) Forest Patrol 5/7 *Craft (5) Guardsmen Sneakers in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade a Guardsman to Level 3 *Sell Guardsmen to gain (30) Badges to give to Kaya Forest Patrol 6/7 *Place (3) more Guardsmen *Craft (1) Brick in the Laboratory *Dig up (18) of your any of your Neighbors' Weeds Forest Patrol 7/7 *Craft (1) Guardsmen Mallet *Upgrade a Guardsman to Level 4 *Earn (55) Badges for Kaya (see payout table for calculating level vs sell price) |-|I Can See Far= I can see 1 of 7.PNG I can see 2 of 7.PNG I can see 3 of 7.PNG I can see 4 of 7.PNG i can see 5 of 7.PNG I can see 6 of 7.PNG I can see 7 of 7.PNG I Can See Far 1/7 *Place (4) Guardsmen *Craft (2) Scrolls in your Laboratory *Chop (24) of your Neighbors' Trees I Can See Far 2/7 *Find (5) Grapevines by chopping trees or getting gifts (or opening packages) *Find (12) Attentiveness Potions from your Mana Sources *Craft a Guardsmen Hood in the Wonder Workshop I Can See Far 3/7 *Harvest (10) Belladonna (Belladonna Seeds can be crafted in the Laboratory *Upgrade (1) Guardsman to Level 5 *Earn (65) Badges for Kaya (see payout table for calculating level vs sell price) I Can See Far 4/7 *Sell (2) Forest Guardsmen *Send (10) Gifts to Neighbors *Earn (85) Badges for Kaya (see payout table for calculating level vs sell price) I Can See Far 5/7 *Have Neighbors feed your Pigflies (18) times *Collect from your Woodlot (4) times *Craft (12) Guardsmen Sneakers I Can See Far 6/7 *Craft (3) Guardsmen Mallets *Craft (3) Guardsmen Hoods *Earn (105) Badges I Can See Far 7/7 *Level up (2) Guardsmen to Level 6 *Enchant Shmoo Houses (24) times *Earn (125) Badges |-|All's Calm= all's calm 1 of 7.PNG All's calm 2 of 7.PNG All's calm 3 of 7.PNG All's calm 4 of 7.PNG All's calm 5 of 7.PNG All's calm 6 of 7.PNG All's calm 7 of 7.PNG All's Calm 1/7 *Collect (4) times from your Mine *Find (12) Frogs in the weeds or get them as gifts *Place (4) more Guardsmen All's Calm 2/7 *Make (1) Copper Nugget in the Laboratory *Craft (1) Alarm Bell in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (6) Carpenter Kit's in a Neighbors' Market All's Calm 3/7 *Have Neighbors feed your Bullies (24) times *Upgrade a Forest Guardsman to Level 7 *Earn (90) Badges All's Calm 4/7 *Sell (2) Guardsmen *Send (40) Gifts *Earn (105) Badges All's Calm 5/7 *Sell (30) Nectar in YOUR Market *Buy (3) Benches *Earn (115) Badges All's Calm 6/7 *Level (2) Guards to Level 7 *Have Neighbors feed your Big-eared Buns (16) times *Earn (125) Badges All's Calm 7/7 *Sell (4) Seedlings in YOUR Market *Dig up (36) weeds on your farm *Earn (135) Badges |-|Guardsmen Payout table= Category:Timed Event Quests